


Flowers

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [22]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 200th, 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Flowers, Happy, M/M, Ridiculous, Short, Silly, daisies, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: It was so ridiculous!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 200th Zachwen story on AO3! I posted the 100th on July 20th, 2017. That's so sad! Took almost 3 years to get another 100. I'm sad.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

It was a bright, sunshiny day, the first in the last two months that they both had off. It was steadily approaching noon and he was hungry. But he was also rather comfortable, lying outside on a blanket and twirling a flower in his hand. His eyes were closed and he breathed out. It was ridiculous how relaxed and happy he felt in that moment. Completely and utterly ridiculous how completely and utterly happy he was. And any moment, the stupid and utterly ridiculous reason for his happiness would bring him food and then all would be perfect!

It was so ridiculous!

Zach heard the door open and he opened his eyes. He sat up and watched as Owen walked down the porch stairs and across the lawn towards him. Without any food.. Zach twirled the flower in his hand again. Then he stopped and held the flower by the stem. He dropped his gaze to it and tilted his head. It was just a common white daisy. He'd found a small patch of them on the other side of the bungalow. Zach gripped one of the petals and then pulled it off. "I love him." He said and dropped the petal on the blanket. Then he picked off another petal and dropped it with the other. "I love him not."

"Hey." Owen said as he got closer.

"I love you." Zach said as he pulled another petal off. "I love you not." Another petal came off. "I love you."

Owen tilted his head. "You're doing it backwards." He said, sitting down on the blanket beside him. "You're supposed to say he or she loves me. It's someone else loving you, not you loving someone else."

Zach shrugged as he picked off another petal. "I already know you love me." He said as he flicked the petal away. "I love you not."

Owen shook his head as he leaned back. He just smiled.

"I love you." Zach said and immediately followed with, "I love you not." And he picked the last petal off. "There. I love you not. Flower said so." He dropped the petalless flower on top of the pile of discarded petals.

Owen jumped up and dashed around the back of the bungalow. He grabbed a handful of the daisies and returned to Zach. He plopped down beside him again and dropped the flowers in Zach's lap. "Do it again."

Zach glanced down at the flowers. "You still haven't fed me." He said, pushing the flowers off his lap. Owen sighed as he got back up. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of food. Nothing fancy. Some cold cut sandwiches, potato salad, chips, and some sliced fruit. But it was heaven for Zach. He grabbed a piece of cantaloupe and popped it into his mouth. "Okay." He said as he chewed. He picked up one of the daisies and threw it at Owen's face. "I love you."


End file.
